In semiconductor and memory device applications, an electrode is a conductor through which electric current is passed. An electrode may be composed of a metal, such as copper, tungsten, silver, lead, or zinc. An electrode may also be in the form of a nonmetallic conductor, including a semiconducting material, such as doped polysilicon.
Phase change random access memory (PRAM) devices store data using a phase change material, such as, for example, a chalcogenide alloy, that transforms into a crystalline state or an amorphous state during cooling after a heat treatment. Each state of the phase change material has different resistance characteristics. Specifically, the phase change material in the crystalline state has low resistance and the phase change material in the amorphous state has high resistance. The crystalline state is typically referred to as a “set state” having a logic level “0”, and the amorphous state is typically referred to as a “reset state” having a logic level “1”. To form a reset state, a high current density pulse is applied to the phase change material through an electrode.